death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Roger rabbit vs bendy
Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Pre-Fight merry go round broke down plays as we see the titlescreen roger rabbit and bendy in crossover chaos afterwards we open in toontown as roger is seen whistling suddenly he sees an ink puddle roger: hey an ink puddle what's that doing here someone could slip and get hurt i better clean it off just then a little devil appears angry at roger roger: jeepers little fella i didn't know you were the ink puddle my apologies your kinda cute put er there bendy looks angry at roger as he throws ink in his face roger: hey that's not very nice! bendy just snickers roger: of course you realize this means war Fight HERE WE GO! roger then charges at bendy and punches him in the face bendy goes flying and lands on his face he then sees some fertilizer and get's an idea as indicated by a light bulb appearing over his head bendy then uses it as he starts riding on a giant tomato like a cowboy bendy: yeehaw! roger: well ain't this a predicament roger then screams and runs for his life but the giant tomato's giant leaf arms starts beating him up roger: is that all you got the tomato then smashes him roger not being outdone then jumps at the tomato and juices it leaving bendy to run off but roger then follows him as we then are at joey drew studios roger: *reading the sign* joey drew studios is he like a ripoff of walt disney? roger then sees bendy and trips on a pipe knocking bendy far from him and boards from the ceiling fall on him roger smies wiping his hands roger: that is that suddenly the boards start moving as bendy then turns into his ink form making roger scream roger: this isn't a cartoon studio it's a horror show p-p-p-p-p-p bweeze don't hurt me i'll be good i promise! bendy then grabs roger and is about to kill him but then roger eye pokes him where his eyes would be as roger lands on his feet and runs off bendy in pursuit just then roger on the other end is revealed to be on the other end with a mallet roger: peek a boo roger then bonks bendy on the head knocking him out a bit roger: the bigger they are the harder they fall i always say jus then more ink appears from the rafters and bendy then turns into his beast mode roger: jeepers creepers are you related to venom? bendy then charges at roger knocking him down bendy charges at him as roger runs for cover but then he jumps up onto a pipe in the nick of time as beast bendy falls through a weak spot in the floor and falls through it the beast then lands in some green stuff it's dip bendy is killed in an instant as he is nothing but ink roger: so that's where judge doom was storing his dip oh well at least he won't bother any other toon anymore roger smiles at the audience as it irises out DBX! Winner THE WINNER IS...ROGER RABBIT!